


[podfic] Kneel as You Were Born to Kneel

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [11]
Category: Starbucks Coffee - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Animal Abuse, Body Horror, Coffee Shops, Eldritch, Gen, Lactation, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Cults, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: In which you must go to worship as you have always gone, as your ancestors have gone before you, as your unfortunate children will go when you are dead.
Relationships: Starbucks Coffee/Post-Apocalyptic Dystopian Earth, Starbucks Coffee/You
Series: Pod_O_Ween 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] Kneel as You Were Born to Kneel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kneel as You Were Born to Kneel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993989) by [DeepskyShifter (OminousHummingObelisk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OminousHummingObelisk/pseuds/DeepskyShifter). 



> For the prompts Ritual and Thirst ;)

  
  
  
  
**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/3c3t340gophzb3o/Starbucks%20kneel%20as%20you%20were%20born%20to%20kneel%20sfx.mp3?dl=0) (3.53 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:07:12

**Author's Note:**

> Screaming into the void because I love that this exists and now I can share this magnificent horror in audio format. Just an FYI there are some sfx and music in this fic. No jumpscares, just atmosphere


End file.
